


call me mr. lonely

by crispytins



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Snippet, just.....sad victor, listen I just kinda wanted to make him sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-15 11:32:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18072647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crispytins/pseuds/crispytins
Summary: Victor Nikiforov, but perhaps a bit more distant than canon.





	call me mr. lonely

Somewhere in the crevices of Victor’s Nikiforov’s cluttered tackle box heart, he knew something was missing.

It wasn’t an urge to gain more medals, more thick bands to drape across his tired chest and sore neck. Nothing more to desire from skating, because surely, he’d already reached the acme. It wasn’t money, pecuniary means to fill his pockets and purchase hearts and wishes from stocked shelves, or “things”, tangible objects he would feel with the pads of his fingertips that did little to allay his pains.

Maybe it was a person. He wasn’t sure. Victor was not one to rely on others. 

Perhaps it was people in general, because prospectively, Victor was a lonely man.

He’d embarked upon a journey for himself many years ago that left behind blurred faces, snippets of words that still clung to sliced up memories.

This didn’t mean people didn’t attempt to fill a void in his life, the whirlwind speed of his life robbing him of the chance to even consider domesticity. His mailboxes were overflowing with tokens of fan affection, for the man they saw on their screens who grinned at the harsh camera lens. They’d flood him with marriage proposals he would discard of without second thought.

He was used to receiving letters, signed with Love or Most Sincerely, Best Regards and For Your Consideration. Best Wishes, Mr. Nikiforov. Signed, your biggest fan.

But it wasn’t the same as from someone who knew him, who knew his nuances, his faults, the cracks in the porcelain fixture. It wasn’t the same as hearing lovely reassurances murmured from the lips of someone who understood what hid behind his vacant eyes, the Victor who reduced himself to the barest shreds of a real person.

Really, it wasn’t like Victor knew anyone like that. He avoided emotional intimacy to anyone, outside of perhaps Yakov. But it wasn’t too late to change his fate.

One day, he’d find someone.

One day, he’d find someone to share himself with.


End file.
